Yuri's Shower
by Flutter221B
Summary: After having another wet dream about his boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky is taking another shower. However, he soon finds that he has company joining him. Otayuri. Yurabek. Otabek x Yuri. Otabek x Yurio


Yuri could feel the ghost like trace of his boyfriend's fingers along his chest and around his thighs. Think about what he just dreamt about sent waves of arousal down his spine straight to his groin

His dream had seemed too real. However, he knew Otabek would never touch him that way until Yuri verbally told his that it was okay. Even though Yuri wanted the man to take him. Right now, Otabek was asleep next to Yuri facing the wall.

Mentally, Yuri cursed himself for being so weak to have such a dream with the tall boy sleeping right next to him. Casually, he looked down towards his lap to see a damp spot in the front of his pajama pants.

He sighed shifting to the edge of the bed to go take a shower, again. This was the third time he had involuntarily jerked off in his sleep. The blonde was lucky enough that his boyfriend stayed asleep each time this happened to him. It was even better when Otabek did not wake up when Yuri left the room and when he came back to bed.

Eventually, Yuri got up quietly and gathered new pajamas to change into after his shower. _Hopefully Beks won't say anything about my change in clothes in the morning._ He sighed and shut the door behind him walking down the hallway. His feet creating soft thumps on the cold wooden floors. Glancing to his left, he could see that it was officially Christmas Day. Viktor's Birthday too, unfortunately, he just seemed to forget to get the man anything for either of the occasions. He smirked to himself hoping that the old man would be upset.

"Yuuri…. G-God, please…" Yuri could swear he heard someone moaning his own name. Slowly, he entered the living room searching the room until he saw something he could have lived without seeing again. There on the couch was his former rink-mate, Viktor Nikiforov, sucking his husband's face.

"Oi! You can do that in a more private room you know! Not everyone wants to walk out and see their roommates fucking on the couch!" Yuri glared as both men on the couch shot up at his voice. "You know perfectly well that we all sit there! It's not just your little space!"

Yuuri sheepishly grinned at Yuri nodding. "Sorry, Yurio. Viktor and I were a little eager to get to Viktor's birthday present…"

A groan escaped the gray-haired man beside Yuuri. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now." a smirk grew on Viktor's face. "Or, is it possible that little Yurio dream naughty things about Otabek?" The teasing tone did not leave Viktor's voice, and Yuri was not being swallowed up by the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're a disgusting old man if that's what you think happened!"

A soft groan escaped Viktor as he moved his hips against Yuuri softly. "You know, Otabek is not a very heavy sleeper. He told me he could hear you moaning his name against his ear in your sleep." The lazy smirk was just plastered on his idiotic face. "That you were 'poking' him in the leg before you would roll back over. Trust me, he gets all pent up when he hears and feels you. But you don't ask him to help you. Now that's no fun for the poor boy. It hurts him."

Piggy looked downcast. "Shouldn't you go take your nightly shower now, it doesn't matter what Viktor says if you don't believe him." The Japanese man's hips were slowly grinding into the Russians at a slow pace.

Yuri looked shocked that they were trying to continue with him standing right there. Quickly without another word, Yuri left the living room for the solitude of the bathroom. He shut the door behind him letting out a relieved breath he had been holding in while he was out there with those two. This was starting to turn into a horrible Christmas. Viktor and the Pig both knew he was having wet dreams about Otabek. Horrible thoughts drifted through his mind. _They would certainly use this against him. Blackmail him into doing stupid family things with them._

He sighed and shook his head. Yuuri was too nice to do something like that to him. However, Viktor might not hesitate to use it against him to get something out of the blonde. Slowly, he pulled away from the door and walked the few steps it took to get to the shower. Reaching behind the curtain, he turned the water onto a warm and soothing temperature. Something that might help him fall back to sleep if he was in there long enough.

Humming to himself, he quickly undressed and climbed right on into the shower. The warm water cascaded through his tangled hair and down his back. Using his fingers, he tried to untangle his hair with the help of the water slowly getting rid of his bed head. Without thinking, he slowly trailed his fingers down his neck and to his chest. Fingers slowly twisting his nipples just right before he left out his own soft gasp. _Just like Otabek…_ he thought before sending his hands further down his body. He gasped softly before he reached his thighs realizing what exactly he was doing. _Otabek would kill me if he found out I masturbated to him…_

Shaking his head frustrated, Yuri went back to washing his hair. His fingers were working their way from the roots to the ends moaning softly at the feel of his hair being pulled gently. His scalp has always been sensitive since he was a child. Sighing happily, Yuri did not notice the door opening, but when the curtain moved, he certainly did notice.

"Viktor? Is that you? I swear to God, I will kill you if you think about telling Otabek anything." When there was no answer, Yuri moved the curtain to the side looking out. He was shocked when he did not see the pale skin and gray hair of Viktor, but the tan skin and brown hair of his boyfriend, Otabek. "B-beks. What are you doing in here..." the blush that had left Yuri was finally returning stronger than before.

Otabek smiled gently leaning in to kiss Yuri softly. Yuri could feel Otabek slowing pulling Yuri deeper into the kiss and he obliged following Otabek's lead. A groan caught itself in Yuri's throat when Otabek bit his lip softly. The curtain was suddenly pulled to the side leaving Yuri with nothing to hide behind allowing Otabek to see his naked body for the first time. Slowly, he tried to back away from his boyfriend to try and talk some sense into him.

Instead he was pulled into a tight embrace. Otabek climbed into the shower fully clothed. "Yuri, you're so beautiful." Yuri groaned softly at the compliment. He could feel his hair being pushed back away from his face. "I thought you would like some help with your small problem." Otabek reached down gently grabbing hold of Yuri's bark cock giving it a few pumps. "You're already hard… So eager to start. Is that right? You want to finally ride my cock?" Otabek was pushing Yuri's back against the wall. "I think you really want to." Yuri shut his eyes moaning through his teeth trying to stay quiet. The images were flooding his head and would not leave.

"B-Beka… Please, I-I want to feel you…" he groaned blushing at what he had said. Yuri tossed his head back when Otabek squeezed his dick softly. His voice was getting lost throughout the new sensations he was feeling. He could tell why Yuuri and Viktor could never keep their hands off each other.

Slowly, Yuri cocked his head trying to pull Otabek's clothing off his body. The clothes were sticking to his body drenched in water already. "No." was the simple answer he got before Otabek squeezed him harder than before. "This is about you right now." he kneeled in front of Yuri slowly breathing on his cock before licking the tip and slowly pulling him into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Yuri gasped at the feeling slowly digging his fingers into Otabek's hair. He used his other hand to keep his hair out of his face to watch his boyfriend. "Beks! Please!" Yuri's voice squeaked as he moaned heavily. He didn't care if anyone walked in and saw what was happening. Quickly, he bit his lip when Otabek grabbed hold of his hips. He could feel Otabek running his teeth along his shaft gasping when he reached the tip. It all felt new.

His mind was reeling, he could feel the coils of pleasure tightening in his abdomen, just like in his dreams. After the first dream, he knew what the feeling was and barely remembered to call out to his boyfriend. "I-I'm cumming….!" The pleasure coiled up in Yuri's stomach released as he felt himself cumming into his boyfriend's mouth. Otabek swallowed down the cum smiling up at Yuri when he pulled away. Standing up Otabek pressed his lips against Yuri's ear whispering, "Hmm... Sweet..." he chuckled sweetly slowly becoming a blurred image in Yuri's vision.

Groaning, Yuri softly opened his eyes to see Yuuri and Viktor looking down at him. Viktor seemed amused and smiled mischievously. "Wow, twice in one dream." Viktor chuckled earning a slap on the back from Yuuri. "Now, Yurio, you should clean up this little mess of yours before Otabek shows up for Christmas."

Yuri blushed shocked. "Just kill me now…" he hung his head in embarrassment. "Never speak of this again!"


End file.
